<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenis by Halibugz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794619">Revenis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz'>Halibugz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric was found deceased in 1912. But how could he show up seven years later as if nothing happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>1912</em> </p><p>“You’re not going to Briggs and I won’t hear another word about it.” Mustang eyed down the thirteen-year old alchemist in front of him. “Your brother will return with my men like I’ve told you a hundred times.”  </p><p>“I still think I should have been the one to go instead. <em>I’m</em> the dog of the military, not Al!”  </p><p>When Ed and Al had caught on to a promising lead for the Philosopher’s stone in Briggs, Mustang had allowed Alphonse to go with a team of Mustang’s soldiers, only on one condition. Edward had to remain in Central. Fort Briggs was dangerous, much too dangerous for a thirteen-year old boy. But while Ed was made of flesh, Alphonse would return unscathed. Mustang was even hesitant about sending him, and only did so with his soldiers by the boy’s side.  </p><p>“<em>Alphonse</em> is a seven-foot suit of armor and <em>you</em> are a thirteen-year old boy,” Mustang said. He had repeated this same thing to Edward multiple times, but the young alchemist was stubborn. He wasn’t giving up without a fight.  </p><p>“This is so unfair,” Ed complained, collapsing on Mustang’s couch. His face contorted into a pout that only a thirteen-year old could manage, and the Colonel wondered if Ed even knew he was making that face.  </p><p>“Life isn’t fair, Edward,” Mustang replied without looking up from his work. “You begged me to send you to Briggs on a lead and we compromised. Compromise means nothing if both parties don’t feel upset.”  </p><p>“But Al has been gone too long and-” </p><p>“If you go without him for too long, you’ll get scared of the dark?” Mustang teased with a smirk.  </p><p>“You’re an ass,” Ed snapped with a huff.  </p><p>“And you’re staying put in Central. Keep your time occupied with the library you begged me to give you access to while we wait. Alphonse will be back in a few days, like I told you before.” Yes, the Briggs trip had been extended due to a blizzard, but Mustang knew they would return safely. His team always returned, and they would have Alphonse with them just as well.  </p><p>“Whatever.” Ed stood and stormed out of the room with nothing more to say.  </p><p><em>If he won’t let me get Al with permission, I’ll just have to go without permission,</em> he thought to himself.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a prologue for what's to come. Honestly, I've been sitting on this idea for over a year.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>